No More Mistakes
by Mo813
Summary: Summary: I know a song-fic with 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry was done before. Sorry, liked the idea! This is Kevin/Macy.


"Hey, baby." my boyfriend, Mark, said. He walked up to my locker and pecked me on the lips. I sighed inwardly. Never the same.

-Flashback: one month ago-

"Macy, I'm sorry." Kevin whispered to me. Why was he doing this to me? He had no reason. I sniffled, letting my tears fall.

"You need someone better. There are better fish in the water than me." he said, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Okay." I whispered, more tears streaming down my face. He was breaking up with me.

He would never know just how perfect he was.

"Please move on." he said before turning away from me and walking down the high school hall. I sank to the floor, scattering my books everywhere. Nothing mattered anymore.

-End of Flashback-

"Hi, Mark. How's your morning going?" I asked, not really caring.

"Okay. Still boring." he muttered.

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to meet up with Stella." I said, and then turned and ran after Stella who had walked past me.

"Hey, Stells." I said, leaning on a locker next to hers.

"Hi, Macy!" she replied, smiling.

"Ooo, what are you so giddy about?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Joe and I are dating now!" my face turned pale. I didn't feel so good. The brother of.... I was going to get sick thinking about it. It hurt too much.

"Oh, Macy." Stella whispered, giving me a hug. I pushed her away and clutched my stomach; turning and running toward the girl's bathroom.

------------------------------------

I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Wow, Mace. Are you okay?" Stella asked, seeing the tears running down my face and hearing me getting sick.

"Fine." I said, my voice cracking.

"I need to get to music class." I whispered, sniffling and wiping my tears. Stella gave me one last hug before letting me run off to class.

I hated this class. It was the only one I had with.... You-know-who. And it was just great that today we shared our written songs. I regretted writing mine about the while ordeal between Kevin and I.

About five people went before me. I thought I would be pushed to another day, but of course I was the last one of the day.

"Macy Misa. You're up. Which instrument?" the teacher asked.

"Piano." I sighed. The teacher nodded and I sat at the piano. I set the sheet of music I had made down in front of me and began playing.

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed

You said move on

Where do I go

I guess second best

Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes.

You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of a winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise center

How do I get better

Once I've had the best

You said there's

Tons of fish in the water

So the water's I will test

He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into

You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know-

My voice cracked and I stopped.

"Ms. Misa?" the teacher said.

"Can I stop?" I whispered, the tears falling from my eyes. And I knew Kevin understood that the song was about him. He had to.

"Yes. Very good, Macy." Mrs. Temle said softly. I lifted myself off the piano seat and sniffed. I felt his eyes on me. Why was he doing this to me?

.... The same thing I thought when he broke up with me. Uh-oh. More tears.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff in a rush. I ran out of the room, rushing to my locker.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I got more books.

"Mark, not now." I sniffled.

"It's me." Kevin said. I flinched at his voice. I hadn't heard it since our break-up. I felt my stomach swirling again. Not nausea when I was talking to him!

"What?" I said hoarsely, stepping back. The bell rang for next period. We were both late.

"I gotta go." I said suddenly. But I wouldn't move. I stared at my shoes.

"Macy, that song was...." Kevin trailed off.

"Yeah, about you. And it sucked. I know." I said quickly. I turned on my heel and started to walk away when his hand caught my shoulder again. I needed to get out of there before I threw up again.

Kevin turned me around and I grabbed my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. I nodded slowly, turning pale again. I ripped out of Kevin's grasp and once again ran to the girl's bathroom. I stayed there sobbing for a long time.

"Macy?" I heard Kevin's voice echo off the walls. He came into the girl's bathroom!

"Someone will see you!" I sobbed.

"I don't care." he said, opening the stall I was sitting in. My knees were tucked up against my chest on the toilet. I probably looked really weird.

"Will you.... Finish the song for me?" Kevin pleaded, helping me up. He led me out into the hall.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Please?" he pleaded. Those eyes. His plea went all the way to his eyes. I sighed.

You're the best

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.

I finished. Kevin pulled me into a hug.

"You aren't helping, Kevin." I mumbled.

"With what?" he asked.

"With how I'm going to feel when you let go." I whispered.

"I won't let go again." he whispered before pulling back a little. And then he gently brushed his lips against mine. It felt so good. It had been a long time since this.

Kevin's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"No more mistakes...." I whispered against his lips. I felt everything melt around me. Goosebumps raised everywhere on my body, and I shivered. Kevin nibbled on my bottom lip. I felt the sparks fly once again. I had missed this.

His fingers trailed along my cheek and jaw, and then dropped lower onto my neck. He gently caressed my neck.

I pulled away slowly, keeping my eyes closed.

"I missed you." I whispered, slowly opening my eyes.

"No more mistakes." Kevin whispered back, smiling.

No more mistakes.


End file.
